


don't let go

by Czigany



Category: Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Czigany/pseuds/Czigany
Summary: Exceedingly short character piece.
Relationships: Gamma Czarnecki & Zimmy
Kudos: 1





	don't let go

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving old fic; originally posted to livejournal and the fic_promptly community on dreamwidth.

It’s hard to remember sometimes (when the dark closes in and the hissing, crackling static becomes all she knows) that no matter what the City looks like (what’s out there, creeping into her mind like so many spiders to pull her inside out) all she has to do is move her hand those few precious inches (sometimes less but never ever more) and everything will be clear again.  
  
[jest wszystko w porządku?]  
  
[it is now.]


End file.
